


New Neighbor

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec/Lydia BroTP, M/M, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Alec Lightwood isn't the most social person in the world, but his new neighbor is ridiculously attractive so he makes an effort. It's too bad Magnus seems to think that Alec is married to his best friend.





	

The apartment across the hall from Alec’s had been empty for over a year now. There wasn't anything particularly wrong with it so Alec wasn't sure why, but he'd never been the most social person, so he was fine with less neighbors. 

Until he saw the guy carrying boxes into it, and suddenly he didn't mind the idea of a new neighbor so much.

“Oh hey, let me help you,” Alec offered, picking up one of the heavier looking boxes and giving the guy a friendly smile.

The man looked a little awestruck at the sight of him before putting on an endearingly charming smile. “Hi, uh thanks for the help. I didn't think I needed any until I got here.”

Alec smiled again, and was glad Isabelle wasn't there because she would know instantly that Alec already had a crush based on the smiles he was giving so freely to a stranger. “It's no problem. I'm Alec. I live right across the hall if you ever need anything.”

“I'll be sure to remember that. It certainly doesn't hurt to have a handsome helping hand around.”

Alec felt his face heat up and opened his mouth to answer when Lydia stepped out of his apartment. “Oh, Alec, you're home early.” She glanced between him and Magnus. “We’re out of coffee so I was going to go by the store. I can go by myself if you're busy.”

“So that you can replace my coffee with your expensive coffee? Just give me a few minutes and I'll go with you.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Your coffee is disgusting.”

“And there was a week's worth when I left this morning,” he countered.

“Weird. I'll wait inside then.” She shot Alec a knowing look, and maybe not having Isabelle around really wasn't an advantage. “I'm Lydia, by the way, nice to meet you,” she added to the new neighbour with a friendly wave, the light in the hallway catching on her wedding ring.

There was a brief moment of hesitation from the man, a disappointed look flashed across his face before he managed to find his smile again. “Magnus. Nice to meet you too.”

“She's been trying to get me to change my coffee since we were in college. I can't tell the difference between ours other than price, but she insists that hers is better. So, where do you want me to put this?” Alec asked once Lydia was gone, noting the change in expression with mild confusion.

As if his hesitation hadn’t happened, Magnus lead Alec into his apartment and gestured around it with a wave of his hand. “Anywhere is fine. It doesn’t really matter when there’s nothing in here yet.”

Alec nodded setting the box down just as a small cat entered from another room. “I couldn’t even get a fish I won at a carnival by the landlord, how did you get a cat in here?” He asked as the cat started rubbing against his legs and purring.

“I have my ways,” Magnus said with a mischievous smile, “It’d be helpful if you don’t mention to the landlord that he exists though. His name is Chairman Meow.”

“My lips are sealed, but I’m not sure how long you can hide a cat.” Said cat meowed insistently at him, and Alec laughed before kneeling down to scratch its ears.

“He really likes you. That doesn’t happen very often.”

“It doesn't?” Alec asked, appearing surprised. “He seems so friendly.”

Magnus looked mildly betrayed by his cat but kept his tone light. “I guess he finds you special.”

The cat purred louder, rubbing against Alec’s hand and trying to climb up his leg. Alec gave it an amused look as he removed the cat from his jeans, standing back up again. “I guess so. We should probably get the rest of your boxes inside though. Before the Chairman takes advantage of the open door and the landlord finds out without me selling you out.”

“The Chairman wouldn’t do that. He knows he shouldn’t. You’re right though, we should probably get the rest of my things.”

“A trained cat. Not something you hear much about,” Alec replied, leading the way back out of the apartment to gather more boxes.

“I don’t appreciate disobedience, even if I do tend to spoil him a little too much.” There weren’t too many more to carry up and Magnus had ended up letting Alec take the heavier of the few despite trying to argue that he really didn’t have to.

“Well, I should probably take Lydia to the store before she decides to just go without me,” Alec said when he set down the last of the boxes, smiling again at Magnus. “It was really nice meeting you though.”

“Yes, it was great meeting you. Please don’t keep Lydia waiting on my account.”

Alec was turning to leave before he seemed to remember something. “Oh, right, I'm pretty decent at household repairs so if something breaks you can ask me before the landlord. Less risk of the cat being found out that way.”

Magnus looked a little conflicted. “I’m sure I’ll be able to manage, but I’ll remember that if anything happens. Thank you.”

Alec’s smile slipped a bit at the conflicted look, but he nodded anyway with a “see you around” over his shoulder and went across the hall to his own apartment.

“So,” Lydia started the second Alec opened the door, “how did things go?”

“I just helped him with his boxes. I think his cat likes me more than he does,” Alec replied. “I'm going to change out of my work clothes before we go to the store.”

“Really? I thought just about anyone would be all over you, especially when you’re dressed like that.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I’m a detective. It’s standard to dress well.” He ducked into his bedroom, coming back shortly in jeans and a tshirt. “I don’t know, I thought he was interested for a second, but I guess not.” He shrugged, looking disappointed with that conclusion.

“There’s always a chance of you changing his mind. You can be pretty charming when you try.”

“I don’t want to make things weird. He lives across from me,” Alec pointed out, leading the way out of the apartment.

“It wouldn’t hurt to just flirt a little. You obviously like this guy.”

“Lydia, the last time you tried to get me to flirt with a guy at one of your company parties I ended up accidentally spilling champagne on him. I’m not good at flirting.”

Lydia winced a little at the reminder. “Right. But you never know with Magnus. Maybe just try inviting him over for dinner?”

“If I say ‘I’ll think about it’ can we drop it?”

“For now,” she smiled.

“I’ll think about it.” It was really the best Alec could expect, so he left it at that.

* * *

“Uh, Lydia, I think Magnus’ cat got inside. Do you want to take it back to him?” Alec asked, looking at the cat sitting on his couch a few days later.

He had thought about asking him out, like he told Lydia he would. And then thought about getting rejected. And then he thought about having to live across the hall from Magnus and things being awkward every time they ran into each other. And so thinking about asking Magnus out had led Alec to concluding that he should avoid seeing him in case he managed to make things weird.

And now Magnus’ cat was jumping off of his couch and running over to rub up against him and purr happily.

“You know, I would but he seems to like you a lot more than he likes me,” Lydia shrugged, not looking very regretful at all.

“Lydia, please,” Alec tried as the cat meowed at him for attention. If she were Jace, or anyone else, Alec might be suspicious that she had kidnapped the cat just to make Alec talk to Magnus. But it was Lydia, who wouldn’t risk her career on something as stupid as charges of cat kidnapping, so Alec should really start looking into how a cat got into his apartment.

“It doesn’t hurt to just talk to him for a few minutes.”

Alec sighed, but picked up the cat. “I’ll be back in a few,” he told Lydia before walking across the hall and knocking on Magnus’ door.

Magnus opened the door, looking stressed and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Chairman Meow. “Oh thank god. I thought he somehow managed to get himself caught.” Magnus took the cat back into his own arms, smiling gratefully at Alec. “Thank you. He doesn’t normally run out.”

Alec smiled back. “It’s not a problem. I found him on my couch. I’m still not sure how he got inside, but I’m glad he didn’t just wander off where he could get caught.”

“I guess he really likes you, more than he would usually like someone. I’m not too sure how I feel about sharing him with both you and Lydia though.”

“He didn’t seem all that interested in Lydia, so maybe just joint custody with me until he gets tired of breaking into my apartment,” Alec said jokingly, reaching over to scratch the cat’s ears.

Magnus didn’t seem completely comfortable with the idea but loosened his hold on his cat a bit after a particularly loud meow from the Chairman. “Oh alright. It seems he’s not happy with only one dad anymore.”

The cat jumped down and settled between the two of them. “Sorry. I promise I’m not trying to steal your cat’s affections away from you.”

“I’m sure you’re not. This little guy’s just being clingy apparently.”

Alec probably should just head back to his apartment, but he thought of the judging look Lydia would give him and decided that he could probably handle awkward elevator run ins if things got weird. He tended to take the stairs anyway. “Um, hey, I don’t know if you’d be interested or not, but do you maybe want to go get coffee or dinner or something sometime?” Alec asked, biting his lower lip nervously. The cat meowed encouragingly at him.

Magnus was taken aback by the offer for only a second before all that was left on his face was disappointment. “You’re very handsome, Alexander, but I don’t really enjoy dating people who are already taken.”

Alec tilted his head, confusion clear on his face. “Taken?”

That apparently only made Magnus more frustrated. “Yes. By Lydia. Your wife. Are you going to tell me you aren’t seeing each other despite living together?”

“Well, I mean, I’m gay and she’s married, so yes. Her husband, John, is on a business trip and she’s renovating their house while he’s gone. She’s just staying on my couch while that’s going on. We’ve been friends since college, but  _ just friends.”  _ Honestly that friendship was the only reason she was staying on his couch, considering she could afford to stay in a five star hotel, what with her and her husband both being CEO’s of their own companies.

Magnus blinked at Alec as he let the words sink in. “Oh. I-I see. I’m sorry for accusing you then.”

“Does any of that change your answer?” Alec asked hopefully.

“Well, I can’t say I’m not interested in having dinner with a very handsome, not taken, man,” Magnus smiled up at him.

Alec gave him a beaming smile back. “We could go now if you’re free. There’s a great place just down the road. I’d just need to tell Lydia that I’m leaving since she was just expecting me to be gone a few minutes to return your cat.”

“Yes. That would be great.”

Alec grinned. “I’ll be right back.” He disappeared into his apartment. “I’m going on a date. You’re on your own for dinner.”

“That wasn’t so bad now, was it? I knew you could do it.”

“We’ll talk about that later. He apparently thought you and I were together. But for now I have a date to go on.” He gave Lydia a happy smile before heading out to meet Magnus. 


End file.
